Season Finale
by MerridewLover
Summary: What happens when Elena accidently flips to The CW and sees the preview of The Vampire Diaries Season Finale? Read it to FIND OUT! ONESHOT.


**Duuuude, if you are one of the poor sucker who has _not_ seen the trailer for the Season Finale of VD Season 1, go watch it before you read this. Or you can read this then watch it, but it KICKS ASS! HAHA, anywayz, yes it's Elena's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, randomly flipping through the channels on T.V. You could tell by my expression that I was bored out of my mind. Then something caught my eye on **The CW**. I turned the volume up, and was left wide-eyed.

"_What are you doing here?"_ the boy asked the blue-eyed _gorgeous_ guy. Too handsome to be human, I thought.

"_It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy, and steal your girl."_ The gorgeous guy sarcastically replied. You know, I thought, he looked kind of like Damon... Wait, hold up! I remember this! Some people at the Mall were talking about Damon and Stefan Salvatore and The Vampire Diaries Season Finale. I momentarily paused my thoughts and focused on the T.V.

"_Thursday," _the narrator said. Then it was—wait, _my_ voice?

"_Stefan is concerned with our—friendship,"_ The me look-alike said to, who I presumed was, Damon. I will spare you my thoughts and go into just naming who I presumed was who.

**Narrator: **An entire year has been building to _this_.

**Sheriff: **You want to use our town as _bait_?

(Just pretend she knows who is who, okay?)

**Anna: **You know, a lot of people are going to _die_.

**Damon:** And when is this supposed to happen?

**Anna: **When the fireworks start.

_You bury me alive!_

The song **Bury me alive** by **(We Are) The Fallen** began to play in the background. I had to admit, this was _pretty_ enticing.

***People whistling, fireworks begin, people cheering, clapping***

_**Stefan pulls Elena away from the crowd.**_

_THE SEASON FINALE_ the TV screen said, with fireworks in the background.

**Damon: *walking with Alaric* **We might need a stake control.

***Fire is rapidly climbing through stairs***

**Elena:** Bonnie, what are you doing?

**Bonnie:** I know who I am now.

***Vampires/Tyler's dad in basement while the fire is continuously growing***

**Jeremy: *walks past Elena*** You can go to Hell, Elena.

***Various shots shown; someone punches Sheriff from behind, someone's eye is opened, an ambulance***

**Matt:** Caroline!

***Caroline is shown on the street, unconscious***

_**Stefan is running in a narrow path**_

**Anna:**I can Turn you.

***Car goes out of control, crashing into a fence***

**John: **It's over for them.

***Damon clutching his head, on the floor, Stefan opens a door, fire leaks out, flames nearly touching him***

_**FLASH**_

**Elena: **STEFAN!

***Elena running in a narrow pathway***

_A __**NIGHT**_

***Anna holding her head, sinking slowly to the floor, screaming***

_THAT WILL HAVE YOU __**GASPING**_

***Damon and other vampires inside the basement, about to burn to death***

_AN __**ENDING**_

***Elena looks up***

_THAT WILL LEAVE YOU __**BREATHLESS**_

**Mayor Smallwood (Tyler's dad): **Enjoy the show!

_You bury me alive!_

**Narrator: **The Vampire Diaries, season finale, this Thursday, eight/seven central; on The CW.

I stared at the T.V wanting to re-watch the whole thing. I checked the calendar. It was Wednesday, and I did a quick happy dance. YES! Tomorrow, I get to watch the season finale! Just then, Stefan walked in and smiled at me in a funny way. I smiled at him slyly.

"You have to watch this," I muttered, grabbing his arm and steering him to the T.V, where I replayed the whole preview, Stefan by my side.

* * *

**Haha, hope you enjoyed. This is probably my last update for today, maybe even tomorrow, but who cares? Anywayz, I am so THRILLED for Sept. 9th! Like, really _really_ badly, I want to watch season two! GRR! Year of the Kat. That's what it's called. Kat is short for Katherine. HAHA. Anywayz, my like fave line from the PROMO was when Damon was like, "We got a craaazy ex on the loose." lolz, I CRACKED UP!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
